


animal's mouth in your mouth

by sandyk



Category: Dawson's Creek
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 02:28:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7202597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandyk/pseuds/sandyk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When your friend drunkenly asks you to check for a grey hair and takes off his pants, there's probably one way that this is going.</p>
            </blockquote>





	animal's mouth in your mouth

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: not mine, no profit garnered. title from Anaïs Duplan's Try Not to Smile (When You're Not Getting Your Picture Taken). First line supplied from Spaceoperafeerie. For the gwyo settings bingo for the picture below. Thanks A for audiencing.

Pacey found his first gray hair that afternoon, when he was drunker than he'd been in years. He told Jack by dragging him into the men's bathroom at the restaurant. "Please tell me more," Jack said, leaning back against the door of the one stall. "I really really want to hear more."

"It's so bad, a grotesque horror on this, my day of celebration," Pacey said. He pulled at his jeans which Jack found very disturbing. He could handle healthy baby face almost shlumpy Pacey, but now Pacey was adult like and scruffy which did good things for his face. Jack reminded himself, once again, this was the man who had sex with his sister. Her first time having sex. Pacey Witter, not attractive at all.

"I'm 24, man, 24," Pacey said. 

"And drunk," Jack said. "Are you sure it wasn't a trick of lighting?"

"No, apparently it's on my dick, or under it, around the testicle area," Pacey said. "At the previous stop of this moving party, there was this girl. And we were in the bathroom and she was making me happy," Pacey waved his hands in what Jack thought was supposed to be a blowjob, "and then she says, 'You've got a grey hair,' like she was happy about it. Excited, even."

"Did you do something to her? Oh, god, you didn't call another girl Joey again?" Jack crossed his arms. Now this conversation he could mostly navigate. 

"I didn't call her Joey, I've never committed that heinous and careless sin," Pacey said.

"You've done that three times that you've told me about, so I assume you've done it more times than that, too," Jack said. "I'd pretend I saw a grey hair if you called me Joey, too."

"I wouldn't call you Joey," Pacey said. "I didn't call her Joey, either. And this happened after I let my fingers do the walking, which she found very pleasurable."

"Maybe she faked it," Jack said. "People do that."

"I never have, and this isn't like the Joey thing, this time I'm being absolutely truthful. Look, you're objective, you told me I was unattractive so you should just look and tell me." Pacey started unbuttoning his jeans. 

Jack said, "No, no, I'm not your proctologist, or grey hair spotter and I don't want to look at your penis --" and it was too late. "You decided not to wear underwear today."

"Graduation day," Pacey said, fist in the air. "I don't know if you've noticed, but culinary school kids are generally really into partying. And cocaine. I skipped the cocaine. They're also super into drinking."

"You sure didn't skip on that," Jack said. Pacey's jeans were around his ankles and this was a view Jack hadn't thought about it in a while. When he'd first come out, he'd had more than a few fantasies. Pacey was so nice and he didn't know any gay men, so of course, he thought about his straight friends. Jack realized he was staring with his mouth open. "Okay, I'll look," he said.

"Oh, good," Pacey said. "I'll pay you back."

"Please don't," Jack said. He squatted down and got up close. "So if you could spread your legs --"

"And cough," Pacey said. He adjusted the view for Jack, pulling up his dick and balls. "So what do you see? Do I really have a grey hair?"

"No," Jack said. Then he saw it. "I take it back. You have one perfect grey hair. It really stands out. You know, my phone takes pictures, I can take a pic if you want."

"No, no, first it's on your phone, and then it's on the internet and then everyone knows," Pacey said. He stepped back and bent over to pull up his jeans just as Jack was standing up so naturally they bumped into each other. "Maybe I should wax it all off. Girls do that."

Jack rubbed his head where they'd bonked heads. "Seems kind of extreme," Jack said. 

"It's a grey hair! I'm 24!" Pacey hadn't quite gotten around to zipping up his jeans, so he was now pacing in a very small area with his dick hanging out. It was hypnotic in a way and Jack should look away. He could have sex with actual queer men now.

Pacey said, "I should go right now. Wax away."

"You're drunk, it's not a good idea," Jack said. "There are more stops on your graduation bar hopping party."

"I'm not waxing myself, I'd be paying someone to do it. It's not like I'm gonna drunkenly wax my eyebrows off or something. Do you think there's one on this street?"

"There isn't," Jack said. "Maybe you should calm down and worry about it tomorrow."

Pacey knelt in front of Jack. "Check my hair. My head hair, I mean."

Jack rubbed his own forehead. "Just check your hair."

"Yes, please," Pacey said. He reached up and grabbed Jack's hands, putting them in his hair. "Start checking, dude."

"You must be super drunk," Jack said. "This is what you're like when you're super drunk. Right before you went into culinary school, you were this drunk and you walked around talking about how you were destined to be a failure and Jen had to talk you down from jumping off the pier."

"I was going to swim back to Capeside, I wasn't planning anything dire," Pacey said. Jack started checking Pacey's hair on his head. His thick, wavy, dark hair.

Pacey hmmmed, saying, "Feels like a head massage." Pacey leaned his warm face against Jack's waist and lower. 

"No grey hair, though," Jack said. "It's just that one, I think. And I am done checking. We've been in this bathroom for a long time, Pacey."

"Yup," Pacey said. He still had his head at the level of Jack's dick. He'd probably noticed Jack was getting hard. Pacey said, "Did I tell you last year I ran into Danny? From Civilization? Karen always used to say I had such a crush on him. Turns out I totally did."

"What are you talking about, Pacey?"

Pacey unzipped Jack's pants. "Hey," Jack said. "I'm not your straight unless drunk dick to suck."

"I was totally sober when I sucked Danny's dick," Pacey said. "I think I'm like 95% straight, does that make sense? You are definitely in that 5% for me. The not straight part of me?" 

Jack definitely had an answer for that, but then Pacey had opened his mouth and there was tongue and man, no wonder Joey and Andie never really got over the guy. "Did you, just the one blowjob with your chef crush?"

"One when I was sober," Pacey said and then there was this thing he did with his hand. "A few more times when we were drunk. He had a nice boat." 

"Okay, okay," Jack said. Then it seemed unfair to try to talk when Pacey was so busy with his mouth and how often do fantasies from age 16 come true, even if in a horrible bathroom that managed to vaguely smell of vomit and not piss. What kind of food did they serve here, and then Jack had nothing in his brain but black out orgasm. 

Pacey sat back and said, "I even swallow, I'm awesome."

"Yeah," Jack said. He helped Pacey stand up. They finally kissed, and goodness, Pacey was seriously drunk, his mouth was 150 proof. "Come here."

"I don't get a blowjob," Pacey said, his face sad.

"You just told me you got a blowjob from a girl you barely know and probably called Joey and I'm not getting --"

"Girl cooties?" They kissed again. Jack was pretty sure he had a contact drunk. He reached down for Pacey's hard dick. 

Jack said, "I can wash my hand, but I don't know where that girl's been."

"You're so responsible," Pacey said. "That's hot."

"You won't remember any of this," Jack said. 

"Completely untrue," Pacey said. "I'm not capable of forgetting this amazingly good handjob, jeez, fuck."

Jack tried not to be smug as Pacey came. He was a little smug, though. 

"Wash our hands," Pacey said, smiling. He turned to the sink. "I learned that in culinary school. Always wash your hands. Wash really thoroughly." 

Jack said, "If you're serious, I actually do know a place where you can get waxed."

"I am totally serious," Pacey said. "I know I'll have to keep it up for life, but I am willing to make that sacrifice. A grey hair on my dick, man. Thanks for being so nice about it. And the fantastic handjob."

Jack said, "Why don't we call it my graduation gift? You're a chef!"

"I'm a chef!" Pacey hugged him. "This isn't weird, right? We're good. We have two more stops on this party. I should eat something because I am really drunk."

"You really are," Jack said. He patted Pacey on the back and followed him out to the group graduation party. 


End file.
